Luz de la Oscuridad
by IchiseSei
Summary: La sombra se sentía extraño, ya no sentía nada por seguir jugando ... Una Nueva personalidad lo estaba manipulando podría ser que Abandone el basquet, el equipo Seirin, a la generación de los milagros, a su luz? Los demás dejaran que se valla el Jugador fantasma?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Resumen:** La sombra se sentía extraño, ya no sentía nada por seguir jugando... Una nueva personalidad lo estaba manipulando Podría ser que Abandone el basquet? El equipo seirin? A la kiseki no sedai? a su luz?, Los demás dejaran que se valla el jugador fantasma?

* * *

Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**

 **Notas:** Este es mi primer Fic! 7uu7  
Espero le den una oportunidad, tengo tantas ideas que les gustaran, un poco de todo!  
Estaré Actualizando :D  
Sin mas, les dejo este inicio de historia !Espero y les guste!

* * *

Era tan emocionante, estaban festejando! Habían ganado, estaban llenos de alegría, lágrimas de felicidad, Ganaron la copa de invierno.

\- Seirin es el mejor! – Dijo aquel chico de cabellos azules  
\- ¡ Sí ! – Todo el equipo había afirmado eso

Después de ganar el campeonato, pasaron días todo había marchado bien las clases y las practicas parecían normales, kuroko y kagami a veces iban a entrenar por su cuenta en las canchas callejeras, kagami le gustaba estar con él, últimamente él se daba cuenta que quería a ese chico de otra manera… pero no sabía cuál ¿?  
Hoy habian estado jugando despues de clases

-kagami-kun… no creo que pueda resistir más- Decía el peli azul jadeando tratando de no caer de cansancio en ese momento habían estado jugando en las canchas  
\- Ya? Bueno… Si está bien kuroko, fue divertido – Dijo kagami  
\- Bueno, me iré a mi casa, nos veremos mañana kagami-kun- Decía mientras tomaba sus cosas y levantaba su mano en forma de una despedida… desapareció de la cancha

Kagami había decidido practicar más tiempo, necesitaba concentrar sus pensamientos acerca de lo que pensaba recientemente… y era en esa cierta persona Kuroko. Se había quedado media hora más, al ver que ya era algo tarde decidió irse, al llegar a su departamento tomo una ducha comió y fue a recostarse, no podía reconciliar el sueño, Se había sentido extraño.  
\- ¿Qué rayos me pasa? – Susurro ante sí, recientemente cuando estaba con kuroko se sentía bien, a gusto, le encantaba ver el rostro y expresiones de él, (A pesar de no hacer muchas) en cada juego que jugaban se daba cuenta que lo necesitaba más que nadie, le daba ánimos!  
Recordó el cuerpo del menor, aquel sudor resbalando por su cuello, esos jadeos cuando se cansaba, esa piel pálida con cuerpo delgado, podía dejar muchas marcas en el… Besar cada todo su cuerpo, besar esos labios con sabor vainilla… ¿QUÉ?

Kagami sobresalto de su cama… - ¿QUE RAYOS ES ESO?, - Grito alterado, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más, ahora entendía todo, los rápidos latidos, la manera de sonrojarse cuando estaba con él, los corajes o enojo que sentía cuando kuroko se acerca a otras personas todo eso, lo entendía, a eso se le llamaba amor – Yo estoy enamorado.. De… kuroko- Dijo kagami con una voz suave, y no puedo retener este sentimiento por más tiempo, necesitaba decirlo, pero ¿cómo? Como iba a decirlo, era bastante difícil… Pero de una u otra forma le diría a kuroko!

En esa misma noche, kuroko se encontraba sentado en su cama miraba a la ventana, tenía un mirada bastante fría, una expresión extraña, no era como la que él hacía, igual estaba en sus pensamientos, el ambiente se puso tenso, hizo una sonrisa bastante escalofriante, no muy buena… - Yo lo hice… -Fueron las palabras que el peli celeste pronuncio, después de una risa que se escuchaba en ese habitación.

*****  
En la mañana siguiente, kuroko se encontraba caminado en las calles para dirigirse ala escuela, al llegar en la entrada se encontró a su luz Kagami Taiga, Kagami lucia nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo, kuroko lo había notado, cuando se juntaron lo saludo.

-Domo  
-Que hay kuroko, ¿Como estas? - Dijo kagami  
-Bien y tu? - Kuroko respondió mirándolo fijamente  
\- Bien, bien... Oye te quería decir qu... -Fue interrumpida su conversación al sonido de la campana de la escuela dando inicio alas clases  
-Sera mejor ir a clases- Dijo kuroko empezando a caminar  
-Si tienes razón... - Kagami pensó que ya seria otro momento en que pudiera hablar con el

Las clases comenzaron igual como siempre, aburridas, mientras el profesor daba su clases, kagami se aburría cada vez mas, no entendía nada, mas bien no se esforzaba... Volteo a haber a su sombra y noto algo raro, la mirada del celeste no era la misma, se veía apagada, kagami le hablo un par de veces pero la sombra no respondia, tal vez no lo escuchaba, El se dio por vencido, decidió fingir poner atención a la clase, Al finalizar la clase kagami y kuroko debían ir a la practica.

-Kagami-kun debemos ir al entrenamiento  
\- Eh, Si claro vamos - Decía kagami

*****  
Mientras se dirijan al gimnasio escuchaban las voces de su sempais y los demás

-¡No seas Idiota!- dijo el capitán hyuga  
-Perdón, Perdón, Quería ver si me salia - Decía Furihata había intentado hacer una jugada, que había visto en un partido de la NBA, era obvio que no le salio  
\- Ya hyuga déjalo que lo intente- Decía izuki  
-Como sea! Vamos a entrenar de una buena vez donde están kagami y kuroko? Esos idiotas solo por que ganamos ya que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieren...- Hyuga estaba empezando a molestarse.

-Llegamos..! Dijo kagami al entran  
-Domo- Aquel típico saludo que siempre solía hacer el peliceleste  
-Muy bien empezemos- Riko habia aparecido de tras de ellos, empujándolos

Habían entrado, fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse para continuar con la practica, riko seguía poniendo practica muy pesada, no relajo el entrenamiento el equipo quedaba cansado y adolorido  
Todo esta normal, el rechino de los tenis, los sonidos de los balones botando , los gritos de hyuga e riko, los jadeos del equipo por el entrenamiento, todo iba bien al parecer todos estaban motivados, esta victoria motivo a todos a dar lo mejor de cada uno, excepto uno... Aunque estaba practicando, no estaba dando todo de si, su mirada seguía perdida, dejo el balón y suspiro, -Que aburrido... 

* * *

Bueno espero y les haya gustado o interesado un poco /uu/ Subiré el próximo capitulo pronto, Dejen sus comentarios para saber si fue de su agrado por favor c:  
Nos vemos! :D

-Gracias por su atención. Hasta la próxima!


	2. Abandonar

Chapter 2

* * *

Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**

* * *

Aunque estaba practicando, no estaba dando todo de su, su mirada seguía perdida, dejo el balón y suspiro,-Que aburrido...

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de shutoku los jugadores estaban entrenado en su practica, mientras dos personas se concentraron en los tiros -Toma! - Grito takao - dando el pase al As del Equipo, Midorima Shintaro atrapo el balón y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro tiro, haciendo un gran tiro desde media cancha.

-Vaya Shin-chan nunca me acostumbro a tus tiros, siguen siendo increíbles! - Dijo takao con tanto entusiasmo  
-Lo son takao, ademas de que hoy cáncer esta en el puesto numero uno y es obvio que los hago mejor que nadie- Decía midorima mientras acomodaba sus lentes  
-Eh... no logro entender eso muy bien shin-chan..

En el Instiruto kaijo el entrenamiento era muy pesado, parecía que no iba a terminar nunca, -Mooh... Que agotador - Se quejaba kise se detuvo a tomar un respiro ya que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caerse de cansancio..  
-No empiezes a llorar kise que acaso ya no puedes dar mas? - Decia Nakamura  
-Uman vesz Moassh Kisse! - Gritaba Hayakawa  
-No te entiendo! Y si puedo dar mas Nakamura-Senpai! - Decia kise tomando nuevamente el ritmo del entrenamiento

Mientras tanto en Too Academy Wakamatsu estaba gritando y quejándose por la falta del moreno a los entrenamientos obvio no era la primera vez ni nada raro que el moreno faltara, -Momoi ve por el !- Dijo wakamatsu ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia  
-Hi! - Dijo momoi dirijiendose a la azotea que seguramente hay estará, no había otro lugar donde el pudiera estar el gran Aomine Daiki al dirigirse, lo vio hay acostado como siempre...  
-Dai-chan! Dai-chan! Que no piensas ir a los entrenamientos?  
-Tsk. Que pesada eres Satsuki, Déjame tranquilo -Decía el moreno  
-Vamos! Dai-chan cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte a qui?  
-Todo el tiempo si es necesario- Dijo aomine acomodándose para seguir con su fiesta  
-DAI-CHAN!

En el instituto Yosen, Los jugadores apenas habían empezado la practica y un pelimorado ya se empezaba a quejar, -Aah.. que cansancio, debí dejar el basquet desde aquel partido... - Decía Murasakibara deteniéndose ya que no le gustaba nada tener que practicar.  
-Vamos, vamos Atsushi deja de quejarte apenas empieza - Dijo Himuro  
Murasakibara solo hizo un puchero y se dirijo a donde estaban sus cosas a tomar unos dulces, ya después continuaría con el entrenamiento mientras ahora disfrutaría de sus caramelos, eso era lo único que no podía aburrirle.

En Rakuzan Akashi siendo el capitán estaba observando a los jugadores entrenando y a los recién egresados, veía si alguno tenia potencial, Sin mas akashi decidió entrar al entrenamiento el también necesitaba volverse mas fuerte ya que los juegos que se acercan no seria nada fácil, aunque el ansiaba tener su victoria, y aun mas estaba emocionado ya que no podía esperar por estar con kuroko en la misma cancha compitiendo, ansiaba ese momento, kuroko había salvado a los de la generación milagrosa a ver la verdadera forma de ver el basquet la manera de ganar junto el equipo, no había ni un día que akashi pensara en kuroko, le debía tanto. - Solo espérame Tetsuya...

Todos se quedaron con los Ojos abiertos por lo que habían escuchando del peliceleste, no sabían que decir a aquello (-Perdona Sempai pero no tengo ganas de seguir entrenando, recordé que tengo que hacer algunas cosas importantes lo siento debo irme) Fue lo que había dicho el peliceleste al capitán Hyuga.  
-¿Pero que dices kuroko? - Dijo riko no entendía por que el extraño comportamiento de kuroko  
-Lo siento, mañana vendré - Dijo kuroko saliendo, Hyuga observaba como kuroko se había ido, tal vez mañana iba a regañarle

Kagami observaba lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, había notado el extraño comportamiento de su sombra, había estado así desde la mañana, pero nunca imagino que terminaría llendose del gimnasio, no le gustaba nada lo que pasaba, hizo un gesto de enojo y ignoro la situación para seguir entrenando imagino que mañana estaría bien! Los demás junto a kagami siguieron las practicas.

Kuroko corría alejándose de la escuela, cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficiente lejos de ella, decidió parar y caminar a su casa ¿Que es lo que le sucede? pensaba por que se sentía de esta forma, no lograba entenderlo Cada vez mas se sentía desanimado, aburrido..., mientras mas estaba en sus pensamientos mas cambiaba su persona en ese momento un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, era una sensación extraña no era la única vez que le sucedía, era la misma sensación que sintió al ir a casa después de terminar el partido contra rakuzan, vio que empezaba a llover y si no se apuraba pescaría un resfriado, camino a solo unas calles de su casa, sus pasos se volvían pesados y estaba empezando a marearse, escucho una risa que hizo volteo hacia tras, no vio nada, - Debo estar imaginando...- Al llegar a su casa tomo una ducha y decidió dormir.

Habían pasado días, semanas y los jugadores y mas riko y Hyuga estaban molestos, ya que kuroko no se había aparecido desde esa vez que se fue, trataron de llamarlo y buscarlo, cuando contestaba kuroko solo decía excusas tras excusas,- Como no me siento bien, Olvide que tenia entrenamiento o estoy ocupado, algunas veces el no contestaba o solo apagaba el celular, A todos les incomodo el comportamiento, el solo echo de que dejo de venir sin ninguna explicación alguna los dejaba molestos , Riko ese día en el entrenamiento decidió marcarle a kuroko y el respondió que no quería ir y colgó, riko estaba muy molesta y solo grito, -KUROKO NO VENDRÁ!

\- Que? Que le sucede?- Pregunto Izuki  
\- Tal vez el tendrá alguna emergencia..- Dijo Furihata  
\- Ese Maldito Kuroko! - Se quejaba Hyuga  
\- Suficiente! ESTOY HARTO! Iré por el de una vez por todas! - Grito kagami, saliendo del gimnasio a buscar a la sombra, kagami había notado el extraño comportamiento de la sombra, y no le gustaba nada, desde día que el ha estado así y cuando el le pregunta el solo evade la pregunta, incluso ya no le habla tan seguido, pero ya no aguanto, lo necesita...

Kuroko estaba sentado en un banquillo de la escuela mientras tomaba una malteada de vainilla, pensaba que ya no tenia sentido ir al entrenamiento, ya había cumplido lo que se prometió, había vencido a cada uno de la generación de los milagros así ya no tenia sentido ir al entrenamiento... no? Estoy en lo correcto? Se preguntaba si lo que hacia estaba bien..?

 _-Claro que esta bien.._

Kuroko, se levanto enseguida, su corazón palpitada fuerte y esa sensación volvía, estaba tenso... Esa voz se parece ala de aquel día.. Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos una voz conocida lo interrumpió... Era kagami, lo estaba llamando.

-KUROKO! ¿DONDE DIABLOS TE HAS ESTADO METIENDO?- kagami al verlo, se acerco a el, lo cargo y lo llevo al gimnasio.  
-Kagami-kun, bájame que pretendes hacer... Que te sucede, bájame!- Decía kuroko molestándose, por la repentina acción del alto  
-No te bajare! y que me sucede? Mas bien que te sucede a ti, has faltado, no das explicaciones, desapareces y ni siquiera me dices nada, algo sucede contigo y ahora vas a hablar de una vez!...- Maldición kuroko... me preocupas, di algo por favor pensaba kagami a un estando un poco molesto, mientras llegaba al gimnasio, kuroko no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas.

-Aquí esta- dijo kagami al entrar al gimnasio y bajando a kuroko quedando enfrente de todos, kuroko a tal acción se asusto un poco a ver a todos sus compañeros tenían un aura de enoja, mas a la entrenadora que su mirada decía mucho

-Hey kuroko.. Que milagro verte por aquí-Decía hyuga, había agarrado la cabeza de kuroko mientras lo apretaba  
-Duele..- Se quejaba kuroko  
-Tienes tantas agallas para dejar de venir, eh.. Te daré una gran lección- Hyuga cada vez amenazaba a kuroko  
Por otro lado kagami observaba lo sucedido y decidió hablar,- Oye kuroko nos dirás de una vez que te pasa por que no has venido  
-Si dimos por que kuroko... antes de que decida hacerte sentir mucho dolor..-Amenazaba riko  
-Por que eh estado cansado- Dijo kuroko, dirijiendose a ala salida  
-Oye espera!- dijo kagami agarrando el brazo de kuroko y jalándolo- Que estas cansado? No me jodas! Déjate de mentiras, tu tienes que venir a entrenar que acaso no te importa? Pronto comenzaran los partidos, y volveremos a a jugar con la generación nuevamente! Déjate de comportarte de una manera patética KUROKO!  
Todos habían escuchado, kagami había explotado hablándole de esa forma a kuroko, la sombra no decía nada...

- _Hazlo.. vamos..  
_  
-Ya tuve suficiente... Kagami... YA FUE SUFICIENTE! y que si no entreno? Ya vencí ala generación de los milagros eso era lo único que quería! No tengo por que Seguir entrenando! Ademas...  
-Ademas nada! formas parte ahora de equipo de seirin ahora!- Hablo ahora hyuga  
-ENTONCES YA NO QUIERO FORMAR PARTE DEL EQUIPO!- Estaba enojado, ya no lo soportaba, quería irse de ese lugar de inmediato, tiro aquellas pulseras de tela negra que el usaba en el piso y salio de hay.

Todos quedaron en silencio, lo que había sucedido no podría ser cierto...  
Kagami, se sentía culpable, no podía creerlo... Kuroko acaba de renunciar.. su sombra se fue? Que haría ahora...Aquella sombra que lo ayudo miles de veces se marchaba frente a sus ojos, ahora se había ido de su lado, una luz sin sombra que seria... Un día el perdió a su hermano, pero pudo recuperar lo, seria lo mismo con kuroko? lo podría recuperar? Se sentía enojado y triste ala vez, no se percato que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos..

En aquel momento, los de la generación milagrosa, Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi, Seijuro.. Aquellos cinco integrantes, sintieron que algo desprendía de ellos un vació que cada vez se hacia mas grande...

* * *

Bueno! Aqui esta la continuación :D  
Espero sus Comentarios y gracias por seguirlo, nos vemos ala proxima C:

 **kirtash96 :** Agradezco mucho tu comentario, Aquí esta la continuación, espero y te guste!Tratare de poner un poco de todo 3


	3. ¿Quien eres tu?

**¿Quien eres tú?**

* * *

Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**

* * *

Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi, Seijuro... Aquellos cinco integrantes, sintieron que algo desprendía de ellos, un vació que cada vez se hacia mas grande...

Kuroko corría por las calles, no se detenía, que rayos sucedía con el? Yo no soy así, que acabo de hacer, no lo entiendo, que es esta extraña oscuridad que me rodea? Miles de pensamientos lo rodeaban, cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta que había llegado ala cancha donde suele practicar con kagami o los demás, estaba despejado no había ni un alma en esa cancha, el atardecer llegaba a su fin, y la noche empezaba aparecer, kuroko camino hacia la cancha, estaba solo, su respiración era rápida y su cuerpo temblaba estuvo varios minutos mirando hacia arriba, quería llorar, pero no podía, se escucharon las hojas de los arboles moviéndose, un fuerte y frió aire paso en la cancha y el sonido de los truenos daba el comienzo a una lluvia, las gotas cada vez caían mas, en cuestión de segundos kuroko quedo empapado, ahora su mirada miraba hacia abajo, aquellos ojos poco a poco dejaba su brillo, haciendo una mirada vacía.

En su mente, no podía asimilar nada, nada tiene sentido su mente quedaba en blanco, no veía nada, estaba el solo, una sombra se reflejaba a lo lejos, cada vez se acercaba mas, kuroko buscaba ayuda una salida algo para terminar con esto y seguir con su vida normal que tenia, en ese lugar no había nada, lleno de niebla blanca, al ver aquella sombra que estaba a unos metros de el, quedo helado a ver aquella sombra, sus ojos eran los mismos, su cabello de color blanco, su piel era demasiado blanca, con algunos hematomas en su cuello, brazos, muñecas, pies, tenia una camisa blanca, con una corbata negra desamarrada, pantalones negros ajustados, no tenia zapatos, estaba descalzo, la apariencia de su cuerpo estaba tonificado, estaba en buena forma, aquella persona desconocida lo miraba, haciendo una sonrisa demasiada rara.

-Quien eres tú? - dijo kuroko

- _Tetsuya... acaso me has olvidado? Solíamos jugar mucho de pequeños, tu me llamabas hermano..._

-Her..

- _Creo que no me recuerdas... Tranquilo, desde ahora tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros... tu y yo solamente, no dejare que te olvides de mi... no dejare que ellos te aparten de mi.. mi_ -Aquella persona se acerco demasiado a kuroko, y lo rodeo en sus brazos- _Pequeño hermano.._

Kuroko sobresalto hacia atrás, se sentía mareado y cayo sentado en el piso, el agua rodeo sus caderas y sus piernas, estaba en un charco de agua había estado lloviendo fuerte, su respiración era lenta era como si había dejado de respirar por unos momentos, su vista era borrosa empezó a mirar hacia los lados, se dio cuenta que estaba en las canchas era de noche en ese lugar era muy oscuro, la lluvia caía y el aire empezaba a aumentar, kuroko con trabajo se levanto y se dirijo a su casa, ya era tarde y quería largarse de ese lugar.

 _En otro lugar.._

En el gimnasio donde estaban todos los integrantes de Seirin, no asimilaban lo que había sucedido se sentían culpables, no fue su intención que kuroko se fuera, solo querían que regresara, eran un equipo.  
 _-_ Esta bien dejarlo que se vaya? - dijo Izuki

-No podemos obligarlo a que se quede - Dijo riko

-Pero como? ¿Vamos a dejarlo así como así?- dijo Furihata

-Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya, pero si el ha decidido eso, no podemos hacer nada chicos..

Fue lo ultimo que dijeron, antes de dar por finalizado el entrenamiento, aun faltaba media hora, pero nadie se sentía motivado o con ganas de seguir entrenando, cada uno después de ir a los vestidores se fueron a su casa, hyuga y riko estuvieron conversando después de que los demás se habían ido, ellos debían arreglar o saber que hacer a partir de ahora.

Kagami por otro lado no había dicho nada después de que kuroko se fuera, fue el primero en irse intento ir a casa de kuroko, pero al ver que iba a llover y que eso de que simplemente ir a verlo, tal vez no iba a servir de nada, tomo por ir a su departamento, encerrarse y no salir de hay jamas o eso era lo que deseaba en esos momentos, al llegar tomo una ducha sus ropas estaban un poco húmedas en el camino se había mojado un poco, después de eso solo se recostó en su cama miraba la ventana y veía las gotas que golpeaban el cristal, todo había marchado mal desde hace semanas, el aun sentía esos sentimientos por su sombra y en ningún momento se lo dijo, bueno con todo lo que paso, eso era lo ultimo que haría, sus ojos estaban hinchados había llorado un poco, horas atrás poco a poco fueron cerrándose y cayo en el sueño.

 _En otro lugar.._

Se encontraba mirando un recuadro donde estaban todos sus compañeros de teiko en ese tiempo habían ganado su primer campeonato, estaban felices por ese logro que hicieron en equipo, pero en especial miraba a esa persona, minutos antes estaba tocando una melodía con su violín, una melodía que le gustaba a su difunta madre, pero no pudo terminarla por que mientras tocaba, un presentimiento lo detuvo fue un pequeño malestar que sintió en su pecho, Akashi dejo su violín en la mesa y miro al recuadro que se encontraba en uno de sus muebles,- Tetsuya... - Fue lo que dijo con voz baja, el no se equivocaba sabia que algo había sucedido con el...

-Joven Akashi, su padre lo llama- Interrumpió uno de los sirvientes

-Gracias, en un momento iré.

-Ocurre algo, Joven Akashi?

-Nada en especial, Por cierto dile al chófer que el lunes que viene necesitare de sus servicios.

-Claro que si, desea algo mas joven Akashi?

-No gracias, puedes retirarte.

El sirviente se retiro sin mas, Akashi acomodo el recuadro en el mueble y decidió también guardar el violín en su estuche, antes de ir con su padre, era claro que en unos dias iría a ver a tetsuya.

 _Dias despues..._

Las clases en seirin eran tranquilas, kuroko no se había presentado a clases, los demás integrantes del equipo seguían sus clases cuando finalizaron en la hora del entrenamiento los jugadores entraban al gimnasio, al inicio dela practica riko les tenia que informar algo.

\- Muy bien chicos, antes de que empecemos con la practica les comentare algo, como vieron hace 3 dias kuroko-kun renuncio, me duele mucho lo que paso y creo que a ustedes también, no podemos hacer algopara que kuroko-kun se quede, como dije ayer no podemos obligarlo, eso iría en contra de las normas de este club, tenemos la esperanza que el volverá, todos aquí somos un equipo y amigos de kuroko-kun no dejaremos que se marche, dejemos unos días mas para ver como sigue kuroko-kun, no hay que presionarlo ni nada no creen?

-Estoy de acuerdo entrenadora, en unos días estaría bien- Dijo Tsuchida

-Mmmh si no estaría bien, presionarlo- dijo koganei

-Bueno, entonces esta decidido, empecemos con el entrenamiento!- dijo Hyuga

Mitobe miraba a kagami, parecía que el no esta de acuerdo a eso, kagami al percatarse que mitobe lo miraba, se volteo y decidió entrenar el lo haría a sus propios medios para recuperar a su sombra.

 _En otro lugar.._

-Mooh Shin-chan, por que siempre ganas en papel y tijera? De seguro haces trampa! - Se quejaba takao mientras manejaba la carreta donde iba midorima - No entiendo por que tenemos que venir hasta seirin!

-Deja de quejarte Takao, ya te dije que hoy Acuario estaba en el ultimo Puesto de Oha-sa, kuroko necesita su objeto de la suerte.

-Todo este recorrido... por una cosa de la suerte.. podíamos venir a pie!

-Si sigues quejándote, nos tardaremos mas takao.

-Argh! Ya falta poco!- Después de unos minutos habían llegado - Ahh.. Ahh... Ya llegamos Shin-chan.. Shin-chan?- Takao volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que el as de shutoku ya no estaba, el ya se había adelantado, dejándolo a el en la entrada - SHIN-CHAN!

Midorima iba caminando al gimnasio de seirin, hoy en la mañana acuario tenia pésima suerte su compañero necesitaba el objeto de la suerte de hoy que era un pinguino azul de peluche, no es que el ya haya planeado comprarle el pinguno, el solo simplemente paso cerca de una tienda de peluches y aprovecho el momento, si como no,esa era la excusa que planeaba, al llegar al gimnasio vio a los jugadores de seirin entrenando reconoció a varios vio a kagami a lo lejos, pero no podía ver a kuroko, no era raro kuroko siempre estaba desaparecido por su falta de presencia, pero esta vez estaba seguro que el no estaba.

\- Ara Midorima Shintaro? ¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto riko al verlo en la entrada

-Busco a kuroko tengo algo que darle ¿Donde esta?

-Mmmh, el no vino a entrenar hoy.. se sentía enfermo

-Ya veo es raro que no venga aun estando enfermo, en teiko algunas veces estaba enfermo y aun a si venia a los entrenamientos, bueno me voy- dijo midorima después de caminar de regreso y riko regresaba ala practica

Kagami vio a midorima en la entrada del gimnasio platicando con su entrenadora, al ver que se iba decidió ir tras el, estaba seguro que la entrenadora le había dicho otra cosa sobre kuroko, al salir vio a midorima y nombro su nombre - !Midorima¡

El nombrado se volteo - Que quieres kagami?

-Veniste a ver a kuroko?

-Si, necesitaba darle algo, pero ya me dijeron que no vino por que estaba enfermo.

-Así que eso te dijo la entrenadora...

-Que no es cierto?

-No, kuroko ya no viene a los entrenamientos - dijo sin mas, entendía que los de la generación de milagrosas también debían saber.

-¿Que has dicho?

Takao apenas había acabado de estacionar la carretera y ahora iba hacia donde se había ido midorima, al estar dando la vuelta para ir al gimnasio escucho que midorima estaba hablando kagami, se quedo quieto, le seria emocionante escuchar lo que decían...

-Como lo dije, kuroko ya no viene a los entrenamientos y ya no vendrá, hace 3 días dio su renuncia al equipo y no se nada de el desde entonces.

Midorima apenas asimilaba lo que kagami le había dicho, era algo ilógico e imposible creer eso- ¿Y por que renuncio?

-No lo se, días antes el empezó a actuar extraño, se comportaba de una manera seria, no se realmente que sucede con el... Yo no.. quiero que el deje el basquet, ustedes lo conocen desde antes, quisiera su ayuda, de todos ustedes..

-Si, igual ami me parece raro que kuroko haya hecho eso, le avisare a los demás.- Al decir eso kagami y midorima se despidieron, quedaron en hablar en unos días después, al dirigirse ala entrada se encontró a takao que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Estabas escuchando? - Pregunto midorima a takao, y el solo asintió. .- Muy bien takao, hay que irnos. - Takao nuevamente fue por la carreta para irse con shin-chan, obviamente el manejaría de nuevo, pero parece que eso ya no le importo, Midorima saco su celular mientras iba caminando a donde estaba takao con la carreta, vio a sus contactos y decidió marcar.

 _En otro lugar.._

Sintió la vibración en su bolsa delantera, saco el telefono vio el nombre y tomo la llamada. - Que pasa Shintaro? -Contesto Akashi

-Akashi, hay un problema con kuroko.. - dijo

Akashi se tenso al escuchar al mencionado, en esos momentos iba a la escuela de kuroko, - Que paso con el? En este momento me dirijo a su escuela shintaro.

-No esta en la escuela, yo me encuentro en ella, ve a su casa verifica como esta.

-De acuerdo, pero que sucede con el? -dijo akashi, es claro que el lo había presenciado hace días pero no imagino que era tan grave para que la sombra haya dejado de ir ala escuela.

-No ah venido ala escuela y kagami me dijo que hace días que el se comporta extraño y que dio su renuncia al basquet y el equipo.- Akashi colgo la llamada y le dijo a su chofer que acelerara, estaba tenso y confundido... Era algo difícil de creer, tetsuya nunca haría algo como eso, necesitaba respuestas... necesitaba ver a tetsuya lo antes posible.

 _En otro lugar.._

Midorima después de que akashi le cortara, decidió marcar a otro contacto, Alguien que fue muy unido a kuroko, Su antigua luz.. Aomine Daiki

Empezó a sonar hasta que respondio- Que quieres midorima? -Esa voz ronca con un sonido de molestia..

-Aomine hay un problema.

-Que? Se te perdió tu objeto de la suerte? no molestes..

-Se trata de kuroko.

 _En otro lugar.._

Aomine al escuchar el nombre de tetsu, dejo sus bromas de lado también en el modo que midorima decía, sabia que era algo serio.

-Que sucede con tetsu?

-Estoy en seirin y kagami me dijo que kuroko hace días dejo de ir ala escuela y renuncio al equipo de basquetball.

-¿QUÉ? TETSU RENUNCIO?..- Habia gritado, haciendo que momoi escuchara también.

* * *

Buenooo aqui esta la continuación :D  
Espero y sea de su agrado! Actualizare cada Semana :D

 **Kirtash96** Aqui esta la continuacion! Espero y te guste c: Agradezco que sigas la historia 3  
Me olvide de la malteada xD jajaja


	4. Confrontación

**Confrontación**

* * *

Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Tadatoshi Fujima**

* * *

-¿QUÉ? TETSU RENUNCIO?..- Habia gritado, haciendo que momoi escuchara también.

-Mmm.. no hace falta que me grites, ami también me parece extraño y sorprendente- Dijo midorima, con un toque de molestia por la acción del moreno

-Per.. pero que demonios fue lo que sucedió?.

-Escucha, akashi ya sabe lo de kuroko el ya se dirige a su casa, te contare todo cuando estemos todos mañana en las canchas, por ahora solo avísale a kise yo me encargare de decirle a murasakibara.

-¿Que? Maldita sea midorima, tsk esta bien, nos contaras todo.

-Lo haré.

Aomine y midorima dieron por finalizada su llamada, y cada uno se dispuso a llamar a sus compañeros.

 _En otro lugar..._

Murasakibara estaba sentado en su sala junto con himuro comiendo algunas golosinas que el mayor había comprado, estaban viendo la televisión, cuando el celular del mayor empezó a sonar..

-Mooh.. mido-chin.. que sucede?- Dijo apenas acabando de masticar su caramelo, himuro por su cuenta siguió viendo la tele

-Murasakibara, mañana nos reuniremos en las canchas de basquet.

-Mooh.. no quiero jugar, esta muy lejos.- A murasakibara le pareció raro, que midorima le marcara, siempre solía ser akashi o satsuki

-No es para jugar, hay un problema con kuroko, akashi se dirige a su casa, mañana todos estaremos en las canchas.

-Mmm, ¿Sucedió algo con kuro-chin? Esta bien iré.

Finalizaron la llamada, midorima decidió no decirle nada a murasakibara ya que creyó que lo mejor seria decirle mañana a todos lo sucedido, poco a poco se empezaba a sentir frustrado, takao y el ya habían llegado a su casa, ahora solo falta kise que aomine le diga, poco mas tarde le marcaría a akashi para saber como estaba kuroko.

 _En otro lugar..._

Kise estaba estaba de regreso de su escuela, de haber terminado las practicas en kaijo estos días había sido pesado y lo que faltaba que era jueves y el fin de semana estaría en su trabajo en una sesión de la próxima revista, pensaba que un día de estos iba caer muerto, tal vez mañana descanse un poco, mientras estaba en sus pensamientos sintió su celular vibrar, pensó que era su manager avisándole lo de la sesión, contesto sin mirar el nombre.

-Mooh.. ya se de la sesión, no falt.- Interrumpieron a kise

-Kise, de que diablos hablas?

-¿Aominecchi? Oh, te confundí.. ¿Que sucede?.-Le sorprendió un poco que aominechi le marcara.

-Mañana ve alas canchas en la tarde.

-Ah? Uno a Uno? Claro que si aominecchi!

-No es para eso! Tsk. Mañana irán todos, hubo un problema con Tetsu.

-Con ¿Kurokocchi? ¿Que le sucedió? ¿Esta bien? ¿Aominecchi? ¿Aominecchi..?.-Reviso su celular y se dio cuenta que el moreno había cortado la llamada.

-!Ahh¡ Aominecchi que cruel eres!- Se quejaba en voz alta, era injusto que le cortara su llamada solo lo llamo para preocuparle algo había sucedido con kurokocchi, decidió marcarle a kurokochi, espero unos segundos y no respondía volvió a marcar y nada, kurokocchi no respondía hizo una mueca de molestia, definitivamente mañana estaría presente siguió a dirección a su casa antes de mojarse, se veía que estaba a punto de llover, estos días ha estado mal el clima.

 _En otro lugar..._

Kagami después de hablar con midorima y entrar a finalizar su practica, se dirigió a casa ya le había dicho a midorima, así que tarde o temprano toda la generación se enteraría, aventó su mochila y se sentó en su sillón las luces estaban apagadas su ventanal estaba abierto de las cortinas, a si que la poca luz de la luna alumbraba su sala, el cielo oscuro con pocas nubes grises y los sonidos de truenos que se escuchaban a lo lejos hace días que el clima esta feo,mal, ¿Triste?... pensaba que ese clima tan frió y lluvioso reflejaba en como se sentía el, se sentía miserable y mal por lo que sucedía a su sombra, ya no lo soportaba... No dejara que pasen mas días así, no había hecho nada por el hecho de que kuroko se despejara un poco, pero estos días eran demasiados largos y malos, miro hacia su ventana vio que estaba por llover no le importo, agarro sus llaves se puso una sudadera negra y salio iría a ver a kuroko.

 _En otro lugar..._

Kuroko se encontraba en su recamara estaba recostado en el suelo las luces estaban apagadas cuantas horas llevaba encerrado? perdió la cuenta, no había estado comiendo bien y muy constantemente tenia mareos, pero estaba seguro que no era por la falta de alimento, era por el.. Aquella voz que regresaba en las noches o

tardes atormentarlo, esa voz que era supuesta mente su hermano, no entendía eso, no lograba recordarlo, ya habían sido días que el presentía cuando el se acercaba y conversaba con esa persona cada vez era mas raro y a la vez un poco tranquilo no sabe por que motivo pero en pocas ocasiones se sentía protegido y a gusto con el, levanto su mirada y miraba su habitación los posters de algún jugador de la NBA, las fotos de sus compañeros en teiko... Kuroko pensó un momento en sus compañeros de teiko, los había olvidado, no recordó a ninguno de ellos en estos días .- Que extraño...-Susurro, es como si los olvidaran o desaparecieran de su entorno.

Se levanto del suelo y miro el recuadro, Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara todos ellos, sus compañeros de equipo.. Que estarían haciendo? de seguro entrenando con sus respectivos equipos, la copa que viene se volverían a enfrentar jugaría nuevamente contra ellos, una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro que desvaneció al instante recordando lo que había pasado ¿Que estoy haciendo? .- Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun... Seirin, mis compañeros..yo..necesito, tengo que hablar con ellos.- Dijo kuroko para si mismo, girándose al mueble tomo su celular y al instante empezó a sonar, vio que era kise-kun, una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro..

 _-No lo harás._

Cuando iba a contestar, apareció un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo invadió, era doloroso.. tiro su celular y callo de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza el dolor aumentaba, una presión en su pecho apareció, escalofríos recorrían desde su cadera, el sonido del celular seguía..

-Aahhg...Que.. e..s esto.? Aaargh..- Kuroko se quejaba, cada vez era el dolor que lo hacia retorcerse en el suelo, lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos vio que kise-kun intentaba seguir llamando, intento tomar el teléfono al casi lograrlo, su visión se oscureció, todo estaba oscuro no podía ver, kuroko se paralizo no podía hacer nada, el celular dejo de sonar, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo. .- kise-kun.. por favor noo.. no dejes de llamar..- Susurro  
 _  
_- _No necesitas de ellos kuroko, me tienes a mi no?_

-CÁLLATE! Desaparece de una vez! Argh.. por favor... ya basta con esto! Mmp...- Aun estando en el suelo el dolor no bajaba, esa voz seguía aì y no lograba ver nada, pero lo sentía, recuerdos rápidos aparecían en su mente, recordó aquellas veces que jugo con la generación, con kagami-kun su luz, seirin, cuando ganaron, su equipo.. todo se hundía en la oscuridad.

- _Falta poco.. tu y yo volveremos a hacer uno, mi pequeño hermano solo un poco mas.. y estarás listo._

En ese pequeño cuarto, se escuchaban los sollozos y gritos de la sombra, mientras mas pasaban los segundos la sombra se retorcía en el suelo, poco a poco disminuía, la mente de la sombra sus recuerdos se iban desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro su respiración era débil, su vista aparecía pero se mostraba borrosa... poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban.

- _Si.. ya casi.. duerme mi pequeño hermano.._

Akashi al llegar ala casa de kuroko y ver que en esta no había luz en sus ventanas de sus habitaciones pensó que no estarían a casa, a un así se adelanto hasta la puerta, sin antes dándole aviso a su chófer que esperara en el auto, cuando llego enfrente ala puerta decidió tocar, como lo pensó no había nadie en esa casa, volvió a tocar y sin respuesta, hizo una mueca de molestia al no encontrar a kuroko en casa, se voltio iba de regreso al auto, antes de salir del jardín de kuroko, escucho algo que hizo recorrer un miedo y escalofrió en su cuerpo, aquel grito que provenía del segundo piso, supo que le pertenecía a tetsuya, sin demora y dándole igual la casa de kuroko, corrió hacia la puerta y con su cuerpo empujo dos veces la puerta, en la tercera lo hizo con mas coraje la puerta se abrió brutalmente, akashi a paso veloz, paso de largo a subir las escaleras al ver la habitación que provenían los sollozos, entro sin mas...

Lo que vio hizo crujir su corazón, Tetsuya estaba en el suelo llorando y poco a poco las quejas de dolor disminuía, veía que estaba quedando inconsciente.

Se lanzo a donde estaba la sombra, alzo su cabeza y la puso en sus brazos.. -Tetsuya! Despierta! ¿Que sucedió? .-Gritaba con preocupación akashi

La sombra al ver a vista borrosa a akashi entrar a su habitación sintió un alivio, por un momento se sentía salvado, al escucharlo gritar el quiso responder pero no podía era como si ya no pudiera decir alguna palabra, cuando sintió que akashi tomo su mano con la suya el pudo apretarla, queriendo dándole entender que se quedara con el.

-Akashi-kun..-susurro la sombra

-Tetsuya! ¿Estas bien? .-Akashi trato de poner de pie ala sombra y recostarlo en su cama, cuando lo hizo bajo rápido ala cocina por un vaso de agua, se dio cuenta que los labios de tetsuya estaban resecos y su piel era mas pálida de lo normal.

 _-Maldito Seijuro! Tu eres el responsable de que kuroko se alejara de mi en aquel entonces! No lo harás de nuevo!.-_ Esa voz resonaba en la mente de kuroko.- _Mi pequeño hermano, tranquilo no te dejare... no te preocupes kuroko... no te dejare._

La sombra pudo reincorporarse y se sentó en la cama, cuando vio a akashi de nuevo en su habitación trayendo consigo un vaso de agua, sonrió.

-Aquí tienes tetsuya, bebe estas deshidratado .- dijo akashi acercándose a el, la sombra lo recibió y bebió un poco .- Tetsuya ¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo?

-A que te refieres akashi-kun? Todo esta bien..- dijo poniendo el vaso de vidrio en el mueble

-Tetsuya por favor, no mientas, entrar y encontrarte en ese estado es estar bien?

-Akashi-kun solo tuve un dolor de estomago solo eso.

-Sabes perfectamente que de nada te sirve, mentirme. Tetsuya, ¿Que no confías en mi?

-Akashi-kun por favor, vete.

-¿Que dices, Irme? No voy a mover un paso de este sitio, hasta no saber lo que sucede contigo tetsuya, es mejor que empieces a hablar.

Akashi estaba enfrente de el, mientras kuroko esta sentado en la cama con la mirada baja pasaron unos largos segundos, que parecieron minutos, un silencio estuvo presente en esa habitación kuroko al levantar la vista con los ojos de akashi, akashi noto que la mirada de tetsuya estaba apagada, vacía no había ningún brillo en esos ojos.

 _-_ No hay nada que tenga que decirte akashi _. -_ Ese tono de voz a akashi le pareció raro, era la voz de kuroko pero sonaba diferente, le recordaba mucho a el, su otra personalidad.

-Tetsuya?

-Ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que decirte, ni a ti ni a los demás, lo que me haya pasado no es de tu incumbencia, la razón por la que estas aquí es por que ya lo sabes ¿Verdad? Que Renuncie al basquet, al equipo, a mis compañeros, a toda esa ridiculez.

-¿Que has dicho? ¿Ridiculez? ¿Te parece una ridiculez?... Todo este maldito tiempo, los malditos esfuerzos que hiciste se te hacen ¿!INSIGNIFICANTES¡? .-Alzo la voz akashi, lo que estaba escuchando por parte de la sombra era estúpido.

 ** _-_** A si es, el basquet ya no significa nada para mi, después de vencerlos a cada uno de ustedes dejaron de importarme.  
 ** _  
_**-No seas ridículo Tetsuya.

 ** _-_** Tomate lo como quieras akashi.

-No me vengas con eso tetsuya! Ya te lo dije no? A mi jamas podrás mentirme, a si que empieza a hablar con la verdad por que todo lo que me dices parece absurdo, a si que habla, por que si no yo mismo haré que reacciones.

-No te diré nada akashi, Así que ya ¡LÁRGATE! .- kuroko le había gritado a akashi, y lo único que recibió fue una bofetada por parte de akashi.

 ** _-_** _Como se atreve a golpearnos! ¿Vas a dejarte?_

Kuroko por la fuerte bofetada que le había dado akashi, termino por caerse encima del mueble que estaba a lado, vio que estaba el vaso de vidrio con agua que le había traído akashi minutos antes, al agarrarlo dudo de si mismo por lo que pensaba en su mente.

- _Vamos, no dudes tetsuya Hazlo._

Kuroko al incorporarse de pie tomo aquel vaso de vidrio y lo estrello en la cabeza de akashi... Los pequeños pedazos de vidrio caían y unos alcanzaron a herir el rostro de la sombra y de akashi, akashi callo de rodillas mientras sostenía la parte donde había sido golpeado, su mano empezó a sentir un liquido frió que estaba saliendo, supo que era sangre.

-Argh Maldición Tetsuya!.- Se quejaba akashi, mientras veía como la sombra lo miraba con esos ojos fríos, le quedo claro que la persona que tenia enfrente no era kuroko tetsuya, vio como agarro su celular que había estado tirado y salio de la habitación.

-Maldición! Maldita sea tetsuya! .- La sangre no cesaba y dentro de sus venas sentía que la sangre poco a poco le hervía, la acción que hizo tetsuya, lo había molestado.

- ** _Vaya.. Parece que el jugador fantasma ya no te respeta..  
_**  
\- ¿Que quieres tu aquí? .- Lo que faltaba pensaba, su segunda personalidad regreso.

 ** _-Ami no me digas nada yo estoy aquí por que me estas llamando, tus emociones, acciones, pensamientos, hace que regrese._**

-Tengo que ir por tetsuya! .- Akashi se levanto y corrió en las escaleras, no le importo su herida en la cabeza.

- ** _No lo hagas, déjalo._**

-Cállate! No lo voy a dejar.

- _ **No lo entiendes akashi? Kuroko es como nosotros.**_

-No es cierto!

Akashi salio corriendo de la casa, al salir ala calle vio a la derecha que kuroko corría, estaba cruzando la carretera, rápido lo empezó a seguir pasando de largo a su chófer que se encontraba cerca, mientras corría pensaba en no aceptar el hecho de que kuroko sea como el, no era cierto! ¿Como es que tetsuya tiene otra personalidad? Ahora lo entendía, todo lo que pasaba eran acciones de esa otra personalidad, no era su tetsuya el que lo hacia, nadie mejor que el lo entendía, nadie mejor que el lo ayudara lo había descifrado, los demás sabrán ahora lo que sucedía..

-DETENTE AKASHI! - JOVEN SEIJURO! -A lo lejos pudo escuchar a kagami y su chófer correr detrás de el, no entendió muy bien el por que gritaban de esa forma, cuando un fuerte golpe lo Golpeo.

En la carretera, en esas calles que poco a poco se llenaban de personas alrededor que veían a un joven que estaba en el suelo, con heridas graves, sangraba mientras un joven alto moreno claro y otro uniformado de negro, lo atendían y llamaban ala ambulancia, Akashi había sido golpeado brutalmente por un auto gris, no había visto las señales, estaba inconsciente en el suelo y respiraba lento.. empezaba a llover lento, las sirenas se escuchaban, el joven alto de pelo rojo con negro sostenía a akashi y el chófer no paraba de hablarle, Todo ese suceso había sido observado por una sombra a lo lejos.

* * *

Aquí esta la nueva continuación, lamento la tardanza !  
Tuve cosas que hacer y estuve ocupada, con escuela y eso y otras historias :'c espero y sea de agrado!  
Los Quiero 3

 **Kirtash96** Agradezco que sigas mi historia, lamento no actualizar seguido.. pero a qui esta la continuacion! Espero y te guste... :D  
Y por cierto! todo bien, gracias por preguntar! Espero igual te encuentes bien 3


	5. Seamos uno ¿Si?

**Seamos Uno otra vez** _ **¿Si?**_

* * *

Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

En la carretera, en esas calles que poco a poco se llenaban de personas alrededor que veían a un joven que estaba en el suelo, con heridas graves, sangraba mientras un joven moreno claro y otro uniformado de negro, lo atendían y llamaban ala ambulancia, Akashi había sido golpeado brutalmente por un auto gris, no había visto las señales, estaba inconsciente en el suelo y respiraba lento.. empezaba a llover, las sirenas se escuchaban, el joven alto sostenía a akashi y el chófer no paraba de hablarle, Todo ese suceso había sido observado por una sombra a lo lejos.

-Ya eh llamado ala ambulancia estarán aquí pronto, como esta?-Decía el chófer

-Mal, fue un golpe fuerte, vamos Akashi! Mírame! ¡Abre los Ojos!- Gritaba kagami, sosteniendo en sus brazos a akashi, el nombrado no hacia ningún movimiento no era capaz de moverse, la voz de kagami y su chófer las escuchaba a lo lejos, una sensación fría recorrió su cuerpo y su respiración se hacia pesada en cada segundo que pasaba.

-Todo estará bien akashi! ya esta cerca la ambulancia.. ¿Por que el, estaba en este lugar? -Pregunto al chófer

-Eh, el.. el joven akashi pidió venir a este lugar a ver a un joven.. el entro a esa casa, después un joven salio corriendo y akashi también..

-Kuroko...

-Caballeros por favor retrocedan -Decían los paramedicos, habían llegado a donde se encontraban acercándose con una camilla de agarre colocando a akashi de forma segura para llevarlo al hospital- ¿Ustedes conocen a esta persona? ¿Son sus familiares? - Pregunto uno de los paramedicos al ingresar a akashi ala ambulancia.

-No, no somos sus familiares pero lo conozco desde hace mucho y a su familia.

-Yo solo soy un conoc.. soy su amigo.

-Bien, si lo conocen es suficiente, suban. -Dijo el chófer subiéndose ala parte trasera de la ambulancia y empezando a atender a akashi.

Un par de patrullas se estacionaron en el lugar, alejando a las personas que estuvieran cerca, mientras unos oficiales se encargaban del conductor del auto gris mientras el chófer le daba los datos del suceso y el nombre de la victima, después el y kagami se subieron ala ambulancia que empezó a dirigirse al hospital lo mas rápido posible, kagami por otra parte observaba como atendían a akashi no era su amigo pero verlo en ese estado era doloroso, las heridas e hematomas que tenia eran graves, estaba perdiendo sangre, esperaba que la mascara de oxigeno le ayudara hasta llegar al hospital, un para-medico se acerco a el dándole un celular y una cartera, eran de akashi pero por ahora el las cuidaría, Al llegar bajaron a akashi y lo trasladaron a urgencias para hacerle un estudio de rayos X.

-Empezaremos el tratamiento del paciente, les daremos noticias cuando sepamos ustedes esperen aquí.- Decía una enfermera a kagami y el Chófer y ellos asintieron sentándose por unos segundos en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Esto es mi culpa, si yo.. no lo hubiera traído a este lugar.. no.. no estuviera pasando esto!- decía el chófer .- Es mi culpa.. el joven akashi esta..

-Detente. No te culpes de nada, ¿Que ibas a saber tu, que esto ocurriría?. -dijo kagami

-Pero.. es que.. es mi trabajo cuidarlo..

-Tu solo cumpliste con tu trabajo y lo que paso fue un accidente, no te culpes, el estará bien.

-De acuerdo.. Gracias, ¿Tu eres su amigo?

-Ehm, no, Solo soy un conocido de el.

-Ya veo, siendo no su amigo lo que hiciste por el fue de gran ayuda de tu parte, joven..?

-Kagami, Kagami Taiga.

-Gracias Joven Taiga, si me disculpa... tendré que avisarle al Señor Akashi de lo ocurrido. -Dijo mientras se dirigía fuera del hospital

Kagami se quedo esperando en la sala, ya era tarde y la lluvia se había tranquilizado su mente estaba estancada, lo que paso hoy fue muy inesperado que se supone que haría ahora, se quedara a ver como termina todo esto o se ira y dejara todo en manos de aquel chófer, ¿Que era lo que había sucedido, por que akashi termino en ese estado?, su mente cada vez mas divagaba en que hacer pero un sonido de celular lo saco de su trance, saco el celular y tomo la llamada.

-Diga? -Pregunto kagami

-¿Kagami? ¿Que haces con el celular de akashi? ¿Estas con el? - Pregunto Midorima

-Ehm, si prácticamente estoy con el ahora, pero no se encuentra bien para tomar la llamada.

-¿Por que no?

-Midorima solo ven al hospital cerca de la zona.

-¿Hospital? Ah pasado algo?

-Solo ven.- Termino de decir kagami, al colgar la llamada y esperar a que midorima llegase para decirle todo, ya había decidido que estaría involucrado en todo esto hasta el final.

 _En otro lugar..._

La sombra caminaba lentamente por las calles, la noche se acercaba envolviendo el lugar con un frió viento, la lluvia no era fuerte solo unas pequeñas gotas caían del cielo, la sombra no tenia punto fijo a donde llegar solo quería irse de ese lugar estar lejos de los lugares que le trajeran recuerdos, su cuerpo temblaba su rostro era pálido y su mirada vacía, con la cabeza baja estaba en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. Recordaba aquella vez que entro a teiko conoció a aomine y a los demás, las veces que ganaron, cuando entro a seirin y conoció a kagami y a sus compañeros de equipo, las victorias el campeonato, los esfuerzos que ah hecho por el basquet, todo.

Y ahora solo podía recordar la mirada de akashi en el, el momento cuando escucho un fuerte golpe a sus espaldas, tenia miedo no quería mirar hacia atrás y ver algo de lo que jamas se perdonaría en un instante volteo y ver a akashi en el suelo fue la gota que derramo el vaso en el, su corazón fue desgarrado y su respiración se detuvo, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero mas dolor sintió al ver que akashi lo miraba desde el suelo, los golpes que tenían en su rostro no le impidieron dedicarle ala sombra una pequeña sonrisa, la sombra solo lo vio por unos segundos después cuando vio a kagami y al chófer decidió alejarse un poco y observar lo que sucedía no fue mucho tiempo y se alejo de aquel lugar...

La sombra al levantar su mirada, vio que estaba en un vecindario algo solo, había unas pequeñas casas y poca gente pasaba, vio a lo lejos unos asientos que eran para paradas de autobuses y decidió sentarse en uno, pasaron varios minutos y la gente volvía a sus casas ahora el estaba solo en ese vecindario, ya no veía a nadie ni cerca ni a lo lejos.

-¿Que he hecho? Yo no puedo con esto..

 _-Entiendo como te sientes.. pero no es nuestra culpa tetsuya..._

-¿Que no lo es? ¡Akashi esta en el hospital! Todo esto es tu culpa.. ¿Por que no me dejas en paz? ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Quien eres?

 _-Bueno ya es hora de decirte todo.. Mi nombre es Yami y como dije soy tu hermano, kuroko tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho cuando tu eras pequeño.._

-No lo recuerdo y deja de llamarme hermano.

- _Lo recordaras en el momento adecuado.. escucha cuando eras pequeño ala de edad de 6 años tu eres de las personas muy tímidas e cerradas, se te era difícil hacer amigos o hablar con desconocidos por eso de hay surgí yo, tu me has creado, me describías y me diste nombre con el tiempo solíamos hablar en pequeños ratos tu aun siendo un niño empezaste a considerarme tu hermano y me llamabas de esa forma, solo hay pocas personas en este mundo que pueden crear su mitad o dividirse en dos personalidades, tu eres una de ellas kuroko, en tu niñez yo era tu único amigo e hermano, tu me has creado para protegerte soy tu mitad yo soy tu refugio, yo soy tu verdadera luz._

-Mi verdadera..luz? ¿Tu?

- _A si es kuroko, desde que eras niño te protegí de las personas que querían lastimarte, yo mostraba mi personalidad con tu cuerpo, hablaba, hacia y sentía por ti, eramos uno durante mucho tiempo, vivíamos juntos en todo, conocimos y en parte a ti te emocionaba e gustaba el basquet y ami la lectura, eran nuestros pasatiempos favoritos jugar basquet o leer, me tenias a mi en todo y yo te tenia a ti, eramos uno... pero cuando empezaste a crecer_ _dejamos de hablar y empezabas apartarme y aun conociendo a tu amigo Origawara, yo aun así seguía contigo, supuse que estaría bien para nosotros que el fuera nuestro amigo, el compartía nuestros mismos gustos y así fue el es gran amigo pero después el se marcho, a pesar de ya no hablar tanto seguíamos siendo uno en pocas ocasiones... hasta que ellos aparecieron._

-Se me es imposible creer esto, pero por otra parte siento que lo que dices es verdad.. ¿Quienes?

- _Aquellas 2 personas... que hicieron que te apartaras de mi, ocuparon tu atención tu me hiciste a un lado, lo permití por que pensé que serias feliz y nada podría lastimarte, pero una de ellas ocasiono que me apartaras y la otra.. hizo que me olvidaras, ellos eran Aomine Daiki y Akashi Seijuro.  
_  
-¿Que? Akashi-kun y Aomine-kun no harían tal cosa..

- _Claro que lo hicieron! Ellos te lastimaron y yo no pude hacer nada! Me olvidaste.. Daiki fue quien te aparto de mi, estabas todo el tiempo con el, eras feliz, después akashi hizo que te olvidaras de mi, poco tiempo después daiki te lastimo.. y akashi también lo hizo.. akashi sabia dado cuenta de mi y se ocupo de confundirte y usarte para el! ¿Lo sabes no? Tu y akashi son parecidos, el tiene también su personalidad y la uso contigo y yo no pude hacer nada contra eso, quede encerrado en la oscuridad pero vi como sufrías y llorabas por como ellos te trataron y los demás también.. los odio.. los detesto a cada uno de ellos, pero mi rabia se va en esos dos.._

-Dic.. dices que akashi supo de ti? .-La sombra empezaba a confundirse si lo que decía Yami era verdad..

- _Lo sabia, las similitudes que tienes con el, lo llevaron a observarte, cuando lo dedujo empezó a ganarse tu confianza y confundirte e usarte para el, con la falsa de que te ayudaba con el basquet.._

-Yo no creo que el hiciera algo como eso, el solo me ayudo para poder jugar basquet junto a los demás.

- _Eso es lo que crees tetsuya, pero no puedes creer en alguien que te ah lastimado pero finge ayudarte, debes ver las dos caras de la moneda._

 _-_ Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces para que has venido? ¿Que no es demasiado tarde ahora?

 _-Estoy ahora contigo, para que podamos ser felices y ser uno nuevamente.. para protegerte de ellos que lastimaron, quiero recompensarte de todo este tiempo, no quiero dejarte, no quiero que me dejes, te quiero para mi.. hermano solo si tu me dejas podremos ser uno, que dices?_

La sombra seguía sentado en ese vecindario oscuro con los ojos cerrados había estado conversando con esa persona y ahora no sabia que responder a lo que le pregunto su según hermano, necesitaba pensarlo si seria lo correcto o no.

- _Aah.. gracias por dejarme entrar hermano..._

 _En otro lugar..._

El chófer e kagami esperaban las noticias del doctor y esperaban que el alto de cabellos verdes llegase también, no fue mucho tiempo por que en ese instante el nombrado había llegado, midorima al llegar junto con takao que se había ofrecido a acompañarle y ver a kagami y al chófer de akashi, dedujo que algo sucedió con el.

-Buenas noches .-dijo takao al entrar junto con midorima

-Que ha pasado?.- Pregunto midorima, dirigiéndose con ellos.

-Buenas noches, ¿Como se ah enterado? .- pregunto el chófer

-Yo le avise .- dijo kagami mirando al chófer y después dirigiéndose con midorima .- Akashi ah sufrido un accidente, un auto lo ah golpeado violentamente el y yo lo hemos traído al hospital en estos momentos lo están atendiendo.

-¿Como ah ocurrido el accidente? -pregunto midorima

-El joven akashi me ordeno llevarlo a una casa de un conocido suyo, el entro ala casa y yo me dispuse a esperar a fuera, escuche algunos gritos y por ultimo un vidrio o algo romperse, quería entrar pero un joven celeste salio corriendo y después vi como el joven akashi corrió tras de el, cuando intente alcanzarlo, el cruzo la avenida sin fijarse del semáforo y el joven taiga y yo le gritamos pero fue imposible, después un auto paso a atropellarlo.

-Ya veo, tu kagami que hacías en ese lugar?

-Yo solo, iba a ver a kuroko.

-Y entonces donde esta ahora ¿Kuroko? .- ahora pregunto takao

-No lo vi, después de lo del joven akashi y usted joven taiga?

-Solo dime kagami y no yo tampoco lo vi después de eso.

-Quienes mas sabe de esto? ¿Ya le han avisado a su padre? .-pregunto midorima

-Solo nosotros, el chófer ya le ah avisado .-dijo kagami

-Yo ya le eh avisado al Señor akashi, el vendrá en cuanto se desocupe yo solo le tendré informado de todo.

-De acuerdo, esperaremos al doctor que nos informe, creo que debo avisarles a los demás ellos también deben saber lo que sucede.- dijo midorima, recibiendo la aceptación de los que estaban

Midorima había salido a avisarles a los demás de la generación, takao por su parte había ido ala cafetería que estaba alado del hospital por cafés y algunos panecillos para los demás, supuso que seria una noche larga y los que estaban hay tal vez no habían comido nada, kagami seguía sentado en uno de los sillones, mirando el reloj que se encontraba en la parte alta contando cada minuto que pasaba y el chófer solo se angustiaba cada vez, aun se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y estaba seguro que el señor akashi cortaría su cabeza en cuanto lo tenga de enfrente.

-Ya le has avisado a todos?.-Pregunto kagami al ver a midorima entrar.

-Les eh enviado mensaje, si los llamo seria mas problemático y takao?.-dijo midorima, preguntando por su amigo que no vio en la sala

-Salio hace rato, dijo que compraría algunas cosas.

-Comprar cosas ¿A esta hora? Iré a buscarlo .- Dijo saliendo del hospital y mirar para ambas direcciones en busca de takao, empezó a caminar pero lo vio salir de una cafetería con un par de bolsas.- ¿Que tanto has comprado bakao? .- le pregunto mientras le ayuda con una bolsa.

-Ah! Shin-chan.. bueno pues esta es una noche larga y veo que ustedes la están pasando mal, tal vez un café con panecillos les tranquilice un poco..-dijo volteando para otra dirección y no mirar a midorima, que seguramente lo regañaría por su acto pero eso no paso.

-Supongo que esta bien, nos ayudara a tranquilizarnos un poco.- dijo midorima .- Pero oye no hace falta que estés aquí, deberías ir a tu casa a descansar.

-¿Ah? No, no, no estoy cansado! Estoy bien, ademas.. no creo que estés bien sin mi en esta noche shin-chan.- dijo takao mientras veía al alto, mostrando le una sonrisa.

-Takao!.. bueno supongo que tienes razón..-susurro midorima adelantándose a entrar al hospital, siendo seguido por un sonrojado takao, después de entrar takao les dijo y les ofreció a cada uno un café, los presentes aceptaron y se disponían a tomar, al cabo de unos minutos, una enfermera salio ala sala con el diagnostico del paciente.

-Ustedes son familiares del paciente Akashi?.- Pregunto la enfermera

-No, solo somos sus amigos, su padre llegara en un rato.- hablo midorima

-El paciente akashi se encuentra fuera de peligro por ahora, tiene heridas graves, tiene lesionado el hombro izquierdo, y tiene fracturadas 2 costillas, empezaremos el tratamiento en cuento sea su turno, lamentablemente perdió mucha sangre, esta débil el golpe ocurrido en su cabeza ocasiono una conmoción cerebral, se encuentra inconsciente en estos momentos, aunque quisiera preguntarles algo, el perdió mucha sangre, debido a que en la parte delantera de su cabeza tenia una herida y el golpe que ocasiono el carro, hizo que esta herida se abriera mas e sufriera una conmoción al instante, encontramos pequeños pedazos de vidrios en esa zona, ¿Saben algo al respecto?

Todos se miraban entre si, buscando una respuesta .- Este.. cuando vi correr al joven akashi pude notar que sangraba de la parte de su cabeza.-dijo el chófer

-Sabe con que, fue provocada esa herida?.-Pregunto la enfermera y el chófer solo negó.

-Podemos ir a verlo? .-pregunto kagami

-No, se encuentra en zona de urgencias todavía, cuando lo traslademos a su habitación podrán visitarle.

-Ya veo, gracias señorita, mantenga-nos informados.- La enfermera sonrió y se dirigió con mas personas que esperaban en la sala, mientras ellos volvían a sus asientos.

-Dices que estaba sangrando?.-Cuestiono midorima al chófer y este asintió e dijo.- pero cuando esperaba fuera de la casa, al joven akashi, pude escuchar algunos gritos y un vidrio romperse cuando iba entrar un chico y el salieron corriendo.

-Quien mas estaba en esa casa?.-pregunto midorima

-Solo ellos dos, los padres de kuroko no están en la ciudad.-dijo kagami, recordando que su sombra le había mencionado que ellos no estaban.

-¿Creen que kuroko, lo haya ocasionado?.-pregunto takao

-Quiero pensar que no, pero el ahora es el responsable de lo sucedido con akashi.- dijo midorima.- Saben donde esta el? .-Pregunto recibiendo una negación por parte de todos.

-Iré a su casa y tratare de dar con el, si se de algo les avisare.- dijo kagami poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose ala salida.

 _En otros lugares..._

-En cuento puedan, vengan rápidamente al hospital cerca de la zona de kuroko,- ¿kurokocchi? -¿de tetsu?- ¿de Kuro-chin? .-a los tres faltan-tes en sus respectivos lugares donde estaban les habían llegado un mensaje de midorima.

Kise por su parte, se había puesto un abrigo delgado y salio al lugar, no estaba lejos y con lo sucedido de aomine diciéndole que algo sucedía con kuroko y ahora esto, no se iba a quedar esperando mas tiempo ni hasta el día de mañana, decidió irse caminando.

Aomine le pareció raro el mensaje de midorima, por lo que tomo sus llaves y una sudadera y tomo un taxi hacia el hospital.

Murasakibara decidió ir mañana en la mañana, se encontraba lejos del lugar y ya era de noche no encontraría transporte ala mitad de camino.

 _En otro lugar..._

En el hospital el joven de cabellos rojizos esta inconsciente, pero luchaba en su interior en despertar.

-Ah por que no puedo moverme? ¿En donde estoy..?.-se preguntaba mentalmente a si mismo

 **- _Estas en el hospital, sufriste un accidente.._**

-No tengo tiempo para esto! Necesito despertar, encontrar a tetsuya y decirle a los demas..

- ** _No puedes, tienes que recuperarte y sabes que no hay ayuda en tetsuya. ¿De que servirá decirle a los demás?_**

-Te equivocas, ambos sabemos que si la hay, deben saber que es igual ami, ese desgraciado esta en el cuerpo de Tetsuya..

- _ **Por ahora, no podemos hacer nada Seijuro, a si que duerme ahora, tienes que recuperarte, déjame esto ami.**_

-Espera! No! no quiero dorm...

 _En otro lugar..._

Mientras kise caminaba por las calles para el hospital, a decir verdad las calles ya estaban oscuras y ya no había gente a su alrededor, iba a un paso rápido pero se freno al ver a su compañero de teiko sentado en la parada de autobuses.

-¿Kurokocchi? .-dijo mientras se acercaba a el, el nombrado alzo su mirada y lo vio dedicándole una sonrisa, lo que le pareció raro a kise ya que su compañero no mostraba casi nunca expresiones y menos a el.

-Oh.. hola Kise-kun Que bueno verte de nuevo.- dijo la sombra poniéndose de pie aun con su sonrisa .- ¿Quisieras acompañarme a un lugar? .-pregunto la sombra

-Ehm.. Si.- dijo kise mientras ahora seguía a kurokocchi, tranquilizándose por que había pensado que algo le había sucedido, le envio un mensaje a midorima que se encontraba con kuruko y que llegaría un poco tarde.

-Kise-kun, podrías por favor apagar tu teléfono? No quiero que nos interrumpan.

-Eh? am bueno.. Sera un tiempo a solas con kurokocchi! Que divertido! y dime kurokocchi a donde iremos?

-Ya lo veras kise-kun. 

* * *

Bueno esta es la continuación, espero y les guste!  
Déjenme sus comentarios si les agrada la historia, nos vemos los ama Ichisei ;)

Yami: Oscuridad


End file.
